


Deep Sleeper

by Teimo



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teimo/pseuds/Teimo
Summary: You fall asleep, it seems like a normal night. But it's anything than that.
Kudos: 4





	Deep Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by The Snowman. English is not my first language so apologies for all mistakes.

You thought it would be a normal night.

But it was anything else than that.

You were spending your evening as usual, doing normal things before going to sleep. After sleeping normally for a few hours you wake up.

You check your phone to see the clock. It's midnight.

You look at the ceiling and almost die due to fear when you notice what's in there.

It is Einar. In his most demonic form, spiky mask, black clothes, empty white eyes, staring directly at you without blinking a single time.

You look around your room just to see yoj don't have your broom around. Fuck.

He comes down slowly and stands next to your bed, still locking eyes. You've never been this scared. He looks frightening but also comforting.

Then, suddenly out of nowhere he starts to transform to his human form.

The mask fades, just disappears. His eyes go back to normal and his bloody-red messy haircut too.

In seconds, he looks like a normal person. You're still scared even though he doesn't look like he is going to hurt you.

He gets to your bed and hugs you. Tightly. You feel his warm body pressing against yours, it feels so comforting that you just want the moment never end.

In that moment, you remember what your life is.

Your parents never cared about you. You've lived on your own since you were 14 because any place was better than home. You were kicked out of school but you still continued to hang in there because anything was better than home.

As you feel Einar's body pressing against yours tighter, you forget about all this.

Soon you fell asleep in his tight embrace.

.......................................

You wake up and think it's just a normal morning. You see Einar's gone. "It was just a dream", you think. But when you look out of the window, you realize you're far away from home.

You're in Iceland. In Einar's house.

You try to call his name, just to find out the house is empty.

You wander around the house. It's so silent. Nobody's home.

You find the kitchen and suddenly feel hunger. You check the cabinets and see they're full of snacks. After hesitating a little, you decide to eat every snack he has in his house.

The front door is locked. You can't get out.

After eating, you continue wandering around the house. You see his laptop open and decide to take a look.

"NEYSLUTRANS"

This is something new. Something you've never heard before. Maybe Hatari's new project? Who knows. You notice there are several unreleased songs such as 14 Ár, Ógleði and Engin Miskunn, but have no time to check them out as Einar comes home.

"I thought you were still asleep" he says, confused but laughing.

You pull out an awkward smile, confused of what's happening. You hope he didn't see you on his laptop.

"Well, it's evening already. Back to bed" he says and leads you to the same bed you woke up in.

He puts a blanket on you and comes next to you again, hugging you tightly.

You feel the warmth of his body again and just fall asleep to that feeling.

..............................

You wake up, back in your home. "Fun trip while it lasted" you recall the events of last night.

"Was it just a dream?" you think. Then you see a letter from Einar next to your bed.  
It wasn't a dream. 

"You're a deep sleeper. Einar" with his signature picture in the corner of the paper.


End file.
